everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheWiseUnicorn/20 Questions to Ask Your OC
So basically this is something I have been wanting to do for a loooong time! I wonder: do we all know our OCs? We write and plan them, but if we could talk to them, what would we ask? Here's a 20-days challenge where you get to know your OC better! It's simple. You can do it through a blog. Each day, you're gonna ask your OC a question to develop them better. It's a process where you can get to know your character better, and how you identify with them. You can do one OC, 2 OCs, 10 OCs, literally anything you'd like! So here we go! Question #1 What was the source of inspiration to your character? Was it a historical figure? Or a fictional character? Was it Marie Antoinette or King George? Your favourite Disney Princess or your most hated villain? Tell us! Question #2 What are your characters' motifs or aesthetics? Are those flowers? Swords? Armours? Some animal? Or is it just a pastel colour? Question #3 List your characters' three powerful qualities and three horrible flaws. Loyal, lovable and brave? Selfish, anxious and apathetic? Is it something they can get better? Are they learning how to deal with it? Question #4 Who are your character's four most important people? Both their parents, a sibling and a friend? One of their parents and three friends? Their siblings and their pets? Question #5 What is your character's biggest fear? Is it fire or water? Losing someone important? Are they afraid of an animal? Question #6 Do your character have any scars? If so, where did those scars come from and how did they get it? A scar on their arm from a fight? Did they fall from a tree? Question #7 If your character were from any other pantheon/mythology, where would they fit the best? Greek to Roman? Norse to Egyptian? Question #8 Who is your character's childhood friend? And do they have only one friend? Do they have none? Is it a cat or dog? Question #9 For your character's future, what happens to them? Do they follow their parents' legacy? Do they become something else? Do they get married and have children? Question #10 What is your character's sexuality? Are they straight? Bi? Homo? Pan? How did they found out they were x? Question #11 Did anything about youself inspire your character? Do you see yourself in them? Was it your familiar environment? Your personality? Your fears? Question #12 What would hurt your character so badly they couldn't even breathe? A comment about their family? A memory? Question #13 What is your character's favourite memory? Something with their siblings? The first time they kissed the one they most loved? Question #14 What is your character passionate about? Their legacy? Their loved one? A hobby? Question #15 Is your character calm or violent? And what did get them to be like this? Question #16 When upset, who will most likely listen to your character? Or will they keep it a secret? Will they run for their best friend or sibling? Or will they stay quiet? Question #17 If your character were part of a musical, which musical would it be and what character would they be? One of the Schuyler Sisters from "Hamilton"? Christine from "The Phantom of the Opera"? J.D. from "Heathers"? Question #18 What feature of your character makes them unique? Their freckles? A tattoo? Question #19 What does your character most love about themselves? Their ability to fly? Their eyes? Their legacy? Question #20 If your character could swap their destiny with one of their friends, which destiny would they get? The question speaks to itself, hehe. Hope you enjoy this challenge! Category:Blog posts Category:20 Days Challenge